Naruto Meets Harry Potter
by Water Goddess Yuuki
Summary: DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own harry potter. The Naruto gang gets an assignment from tsunade to protect harry potter and that they'll be staying at the school for 12 yrs. Please rate!my 1st fic, and i MUST know to comtinue or not!
1. Chapter 1Naruto Potter

It was a nice day in Konoha. All of our favorite shinobis' had a free day to do what they wished. All

was normal. Jiraya peeking into the women's bath, Naruto scolding him, Sakura scolding Naruto for

scolding one of the legendary sannin, and everyone else just staring at them like they're crazy. Yup,

totally normal, until...

"Okay, go get the shinobi on the list. I want them here in five minutes."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted. Now, back to the 'scolding group'.

"BAKA!" shouted Sakura for the one-hundreth time today and giving him yet another smash into his

head.

"Oi, will the following shinobi please report to Tsunade-sama's office. Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Lee,

Shikamaru, and Shino." With that, she disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Hmph. wonder why Tsunade-baa-chan wants US." said Naruto as the group started for Tsunade's

office.

"Who knows." said Shikamaru.

"Mabey it had to do with that weird language we had to learn..." said Kiba.

After walking for about three minutes, they got to the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Tsunade-baa-chan! what's up?" Tsunade twitched violently at Naruto's nickname for her.

"Okay listen, you three shinobi have been chosen to go to a place called, Noo- Eeng-land...Sorry,

it's hard to pronounce. To protect a boy named 'Harrury Potteruy'...Anyways, you'll be going to the

school of witchcraft and wizardry to protect him for anout one to two years. You don't have to stay

under-cover, but it'd be a good idea to keep things on the down-low. Some of the teachers aren't

used to the way we train and work. Now, get your stuff, and-oh! I almost forgot. Naruto, you might

want to bring some Ramen, and-" She was cut off by the swirlling of sand right in front of her. When

the sand had cleared, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara were standing there.

"-and the sand shinobi will be coming as well." Naruto tried to raise his hand and interrupt her

thousands of times during her speech, but got empty sake bottles thrown at him, so he just sat there.

"GO!" all six shinobi dissappeared in a puff of smoke, and re-appeared three minutes later with

suitcases packed. Naruto brought two - one with his clothes, toothbrush, ect. and the other was

filled to the top with...you guessed it! RAMEN!!!

"Now, your books, uniforms, wands, ect. will be supplied for you. I will give Shikamaru part of the

money, Gaara the other half, seeing they're probably the most responsible in the group." She handed

Gaara and shikamaru a bag full of odd coins. "Now, all of you old on to this at once. I think it's

called a portable or potkee...something like that. It will teleport you to where you will be staying-a

home owned by the 'Weaslees...Ok?"

"HAI!" they all shouted.

"And no japanese unless it is totally necessary. Now, hold on, and don't let go at all!" They all took

hold of the demonn wind shuriken, and were almost immediately teleported to London. When all of

the swirling and screaming stopped, they all landed on the ground. Well actually, Gaara was held up

by his sand, Temari was flying with her fan, Kankuro had his puppet catch him, Lee landed on his

hands and flipped onto his legs, shino was flying on his bugs, Neji landed om his un-steady feet, and

well...Naruto landed on Kiba and Akamaru.

"_BAKA! Naze mar-_umm. I mean.." In front of them were five people that wore very weird clothes.

There five were boys. All but one of them had red hair. One with a snobby-looking personality,

Two looked like they could be twins-and troublemakers a that, the fourth one had freckles. But the

last one caught their attention. The scroll said that the boy had a lightning-bolt scar, which he had.

Just then, Shikamaru stepped forward. "Ahem..Hello, we are here to see someone by the name

of...Harrury Potteruy."

"Umm...I'm Harry Potter," Said Harry after hearing something that somewhat resembled his name

from the pineapple-haired boy. They all looked on as the strangely-dressed people mostly stood

there. The only two that weren't were Kiba and Naruto, who were fighting about how Naruto fell

on Kiba, spitting out horrible words in japanese. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley raced out of the house.

"Oh, Harry! It's so nice to see you, sweetie!" She shouted. Then, she noticed the group in front of

them. "Oh, you must be the group Dumbledore sent to protect Harry here! Come in, come in!" She

said in an upbeat tone.

"Protect him? Why would Dumbledore send teenagers our age to protect Harry?! I could probably

beat them up if I wanted to. They look like nothing!" Shouted Ron. Suddenly, the kid with the green

jumpsuit and bowlcut appeared right behind him so fast, you couldn't see him.

"YAAAAAH!!!!" shouted Ron. Naruto laughed;his brawl with Kiba had ended with a stink bomb

up Kiba's nose. He silently made four kage bunshin, and had them sneak behind him. When he'd

recovered form his dose of Rock Lee, he got up.

'Okay, listen, Broccoli boy-" He started, but then, the kage bunshin tapped him on the shulder, and

gave him a thousand years of pain, then a thousand years of death, then a thousand years of death

with an exploding tag. The final one did the hated-by-female-ninjas move.

"NINJA CENTERFOLD!" it shouted. Suddenly, in front of Ron where Naruto had been a few

seconds ago stood and eighteen year old girl with absolutely nothing on, sending Ron flying

backwards with a nosebleed. Kiba was also knocked out by the jutsu. A white flag came up from

where Ron was. After all that, the real Naruto was just standing there, laughing his head off. They

were all led inside while the two twins carried Ron into the house.

"Okay, let's start with introductions. My name is Mrs. Weasley. These are my four boys.The twins

are Fred and George,"

"Hey,"

"What's up?"

"And this is Percy." Percy nodded. "And finally, this is Ron.

"...ugh..." He was still groggy from his trip down don't-provoke-the-ninjas lane.

"And this," She held her hand over Harry's head, "is Harry Potter. The young man you were sent to

protect."

"It is very nice to meet all of you." said Shikamaru. "My name is NaraShikamaru. I am a Jounin in

our village, Konoha. This is Hyuuga Neji. He is also a Jounin." Neji nods."This is Amubrame Shino.

Another Jounin level nin." he nods too."This is Kiba. He is at Chunnin level." Kiba sat there

remembering how Naruto beat him. "He only won because he farted in my face..." "And finally, this

is Uzumaki Naruto. He will become the Hokage of our village someday."

"BELIEVE IT!!!!!" Shouted Naruto.

"This is Sabuku no Gaara. He is from a different village-Suna. He is their leader, or Kazekage.

These are his two siblings. Temari and Kankuro." Temari waved, and Gaara and Kankuro nodded.

"It's very nice to meet all of you too." said Mrs. Weasley. "I'm going to start dinner, so why don't

you guys show these 'ninjas' around?" She giggled. She still didn't believe that they're really ninjas.

**In The Yard**

"So...Are you guys really ninjas?" asked Fred.

"Yea, 'cause you really don't look or act like it." said George.

"Don't worry. I'm an ANBU. If I weren't a ninja, then I wouldn't be ANBU. And Besides, how do

you get to Chunnin level when you're not a ninja?" stated Naruto.

"I still don't believe you...' said Fred.

"Hey guys, dosen't ths look like a great place to train?" said Kiba. That word was the only word

they needed to hear. ' Train.' Since they didn't have sensei's anymore, they normally trained together

in Konoha. So, they all got into their training stances, and yelled "START!"

Neji pushed the wizards out of the way gently. Then, he went straight after Naruto. Naruto did a

Kage Bunshin which outnumbered Neji twenty to one. But he simply hit their chakra points, What

he didn't know was that the real Naruto was charging up a Rassengan. At the same time, Kiba and

Akamaru were using their fang-over-fang against Lee, who dodged, making it hit Shino. Temari was

throwing tornadoes at Shino, and got her chakra drained by the bugs. Gaara was waiting for

Kankuro to make a move when he was suddenly taken over by Shikamaru's shadow, and forced to

protect and fight for him while kankuro's puppet tried to stab him. Then, Neji took his kunai and put

it to Kankuro's throat whoput his puppet away, and went to sit with the wizzards and witch now.

Hermionie had come out to see Harry.

"Why are you here? Did you quit?" asked George. (Pfft! like a Sand Shinobi would give up!)

"NO! I had to. I got out. Neji got a kunai to my throat. I had to give in, or he'dve killed me!" He

said matter-of-factly. They all just stared at him until they heard a scream. While Neji had one of his

chakra blocks at Lee's neck, Naruto had gotten his Rassengan to Neji's throat, and Neji is a very

sore looser. He went off of their training field and was muttering something about how it is Naruto's

destiny to drown in his own Ramen. Gaara got his sand around Shikamaru, and Temari got her fan

at Shino's throat. They both went over to the looser's side. It was now Naruto vs. Gaara vs. Kiba

vs. Temari. Gaara wrapped his sand around Kiba, which was his end. Temari got a kunai to the

throat by Naruto. Gaara vs. Naruto. They both charged head-on. Naruto's Rassengan ripped

through the sand and straight to his throat while Gaara's sand formed a glass kunai at his throat. It

was a tie. They both withdrew teir weapons, and walked off. All of the Shinobi sook hands for a

good end. The Wizards were shocked at how they'd all tried to massacure each other.

"How in the bloddy earth did you do those things?!" shouted Ron.

"Well..." Said Shikamaru. And with that, came the explination of Chakra, Jutsus', Nin, Gen, and Tai

jutsu, and the way of the shinobi. After the explination, everyone headed in, continuously badgering

the shinobi with questions. Tis went on until they saw how Gaara's sand had turned into nine pairs of

earplugs. No matter how uncomfortable, they worked. And with that, the questions stopped.

"Harry! dod you see all of that?! That was amazing! I've never seen a fight like that! Not even at the

troll battles!"

"Nope, Never. I guess Dumbledore really did hire ninjas to protect me." As Harry, Ron, and

Hermionie continued chatting, they walked into the house. When they got in, they smelled delicious

food that Mrs. Weasley'd prepared.

"Okay, kiddies! Tomorrow we go to the Quidditch world cup! We were even able to get a place

for you 'ninjas'."

"Seriously, do you guys seriously think you're ninjas?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"No. We don't think, we know." said Gaara in a bored tone. "What will it take to prove to you?"

asked Gaara. Gaara was getting pissed off by the fact that these two wouldn't believe that they were

really Shinobi. One way to a legnthful life, stay on Gaara's good side Mr. Weasley thought long and

hard. Finally, he thought of something that magic couldn't do, and it would be funny to watch.

"Okay, I've got the perfect thing. One of you has to get up and walk up the wall, across the ceililng,

and back down without missing a step." At the mention of this 'impossible' task, Mrs. Weasley

almost had tea in her nostrils. But the shinobi huddled together, and decided it would be Naruto to

demonstrate the true power of the Shinobi. He got up, walked over to the wall, stepped up the wall,

onto the ceiling, and back down. Everyone was shocked. Mr. Weasley just stared at Naruto like he

was a two-headed mutant with eighteen toes. Throughout the rest of dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley

said nothing as the teens talked. After that, they were showed to their rooms, and went to bed.

Gaara, of course, was sitting on the corner of a couch.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N IM SO SORRY!! i've been so busy! im updating for like...the 1st time in MONTHS!!! just so u know, i dont have a copy of the book, andi cant check 1 out from the library. no one to drive me. oh, and i didnt think i made this clear or said, but they're NOT in the triwizzard tournament. they're in the order of the phoenix. they're heading over HP&co. are 5th yrs. well, here it is! ch. 2!

"DATTEBAYO!"english

_"DATTEBAYO!" _japanese

'DATTEBAYO!'thinking

The Weasley's living room

Gaara was on guard for the night. He was well aware that people were watching him. It was getting annoying, so he decided to scare

them. A few blobs of sand came out of his gourd, and flew to the onlookers.

"AAAH!" they all screamed. Harry, Ron, and Hermionie came tumbling down the stairs.

"What?" Gaara asked in a bored tone.

"...huh...? what's up, guys?" asked Shikamaru, who'd woken up from the screaming.

"FREAKY FLYING SAND JUST TRIED TO KILL US!!!!!!!!!" shouted Ron. This made Gaara smirk.

"Well, if I wanted it to, then it would have. I just got tired of you watching me. so, what do you want?" They standed in front of him like

he was crazy.

"Gaara...dont scare them...Guys...yawn go back to bed...seou;rbkh lo" and after the poor, lazy Nara said bed, he basically passed out and started snoring very loud.

"Fine." said Gaara as a pillar of sand drifted away from Ron. The golden trio ran at a speed that challenged Lee's and Haku's up the stairs.

_"_Are they gone?" whispered Shikamaru.

_"_Yes..." said Gaara. At that, all of the Shinobi got up, and started planning what to do.

_"I think we should lay low. It's not like anyone else is going to believe us. There is a jutsu I know that'll erase memories, we could use that..." _said Kankuro. _"We use it all the time in the hospital wing on people who come in and want to forget something absolutely horrible." _

_"Good idea, Kankuro."_ said Shikamaru. _"But, we'll need a new story. From now, we're transferrs from a magic school in Japan. Let's call it...Kage. Because all ninja villages have some kind of Kage. Good for everyone?"_ Neji raised his hand.

_"Well, wouldn't it seem...odd...that we're 'wizzards' who know nothing about magic or the wizzarding world? We'll need more background._" Lee had gotten a scroll out, and was taking notes in Japanese about the new plan.

"_Good point...we'll just have to say that our magic is different from theirs, like...we can use some wandless magic, and we were sent here from the Kage Hidden School of Witchcraft and Wizzardry, and the only information we are allowed to give is that it is in Japan. Does that cover every square?" _This time, Naruto raised his hand.

_"What about Bushy-Brows? He dosen't have Ninjutsu or Genjutsu!" _he stated.

_"Well, they don't know that. He has unnatural speed, moves, and strength, which would all pass as 'techniques', so, technically, he's one of the safest people here. Oh, and if you end up using a technique, do NOT say 'no jutsu', 'technique', 'ninja art', or 'ninpo'. Now, get ready. We're going to a place called 12 Grimmauld Place today. Now, what dow we need to do for the memory erasing jutsu without them forgetting our arrival-but only our names-not our ranks, our techniques, anything. We don't want them going around thinking we gree each other with the sexy no jutsu, do we??"_ said the genius, with a glare towards Naruto.

"_Well, me'n Temari can do it right now. They have to be asleep for it to work. That's when the mind is the most cleared and relaxed." _They both got up, and started towards Harry, Ron, and Hermionie's room. After apx. half an hour, they exited, and headed towards Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's rooms. After another thirty minutes, the job was done. They were even given memories of a quiet, peaceful, and uneventful evening.

"Yosh! i have everything said written on this scroll, entitled 'Kage' incase anyone forgets the YOUTHFUL talk we just had." He did the nice guy pose as the rest of the Shinobi got up and got dressed. At around five thirty in the morning, Temari was chasing Kankuro because he was trying to use HER eyeshadow for HIS facepaint. In the end, Kankuro found his under his pillow. Gaara was sitting there. (i wanted to put that he was putting on his eyeliner, but im trying to keep the characters as in-character as i can.) Lee went into the bathroom with a whole bottle of gel. When he went out of the bathroom, it was empty. But Neji refused to get up. It was only when the still-asleep Naruto started drooling on him did he wake up. And boy, did he have his reasons for not waking up. His hair was knotted, tossed around, and partially curled. He started grumbling something as he grabbed his bag and pushed everyone out of his way and into the bathroom. He came out looking normal. Naruto was the absolute hardest person to wake up. EVER. they'd tried everything, and it was almost time for Mrs. Weasley to start cooking breakfast. Naruto woke up very confused, and on the roof of the house in his boxers that were now filled with sand and rocks. He ran inside, into the bathroom, summoned Gama to get his clothes, and came back out in his normal attire.

"Okay, from now on, the headband is the symbol of our school. Lee, put that in the scroll, and send it to Dumbledore-san. Everyone, act normal." After those encouraging words from the genius to the crazy psycho-path, the makeup wearing boy, the crazy fangirl, the hyperactive blonde, the bugman, Bowlcutofyouth boy and Dr.Woofwoof and his assistant, whitie, the shinobi sat on the couch in waiting as Mrs. Weasley, who is used to being the only one up at this hour, ame down the stairs.

"WA! Oh, my! you guys scared me! What are you all doing up at this hour? It's only six in the morning! You're supposed to be asleep! Well, if you need me, i'm going to get breakfast ready." After an uneventful rest of the morning, and finding out the memory eraser worked, they left for 12 Grimmauld Place, and the Order of the Phoenix.

Done! I'll try to update more often pplz! GOMEN-NASAI!

EXTRAS!!! YAY!!

ok, this is a little skit i made after seeing how hard Sakura punches and how developed Naruto's Rassengan is in Naruto Shippuden.

Sakura-SASUKE, YOU # ! YOU'RE COMIN' BACK WITH US!

Naruto: YEA, SASUKE-TEME!

Naruto hits Sasuke at the same time with Rassengan as Sakura does with one of her monster punches-both to the head on opposite sides.

Sasuke(in a daze): OHH, Who lives in a pineapple under the seea?! ME!!! 

Naruto-uh...Sakura-chan, we might wanna tie him up or something while he has that concussion...

sasuke is skipping around singing random G-rated theme songs as the two konoha shinobi try to catch him.

Sakura-pantHow's he know all the theme songs to those shows?!?!

Naruto-Who knows?pant I'm gonna blame either Itachi or Orochimaru.

Sakura-Well, I'm gonna blame 4-kids andall the translators. I think the time we spent in America is finally getting to him.

Naruto-Seriously! if they made my show any worse, we'd be throwing daisies instead of kunai!

Sasuke-FLUFFY BUNNY NO JUTSU!

Kakashi (wtf? where'd he come from?!)-The lesson here? 4-kids ruins ALL animes' to be four-year-old appropriate. thank god for YouTube!


	3. warning

THIS IS NOT A STORY

Okay, author here. for all u flamers out there coughDicreetlyDangerouscough i will NOT give this up, no matter HOW bad it may be or how poorly i typed it. I'm doing this for my amusement and to maybe help people smile a little. if i try my best and u don't like it, then try telling someone who cares. 'cause i sure as hell don't. if i wanna give up, i will. if people still like my stories that i take time out of MY life and type this, im NOT gonna stand for people critisizing me for typing a story with many flaws.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:sigh im SO sorry about how long it's taken me pplz...BUT! i have good news! i have the WHOLE week off, and will be able to make a few, maybe short, but still, chapters! YAY!!! sorry 'bout any OOCness

FYI: I don't own Naruto or HP or The Amazing and Wonderous Kazkage-sama, Sabuku no Gaara. If I did, there would be MANY changes to each.

"DATTEBAYO!"english

_"DATTEBAYO!" _japanese

'DATTEBAYO!'thinking

All the residents of the Weasley house, feeling refreshed and ready to go (not remembering anything from the day or night before) to Sirius's house.

"_Shikamaru! I got an owl from Albus Dumbledore saying to stick with whatever plan we wish. He will play along." _ Whispered Kankuro

"_Good_." Was his small reply. Then in english, "Kankuro, try to make friends with Potter. We need to stay on his good side."

"Hai." He nodded, and went to find Harry. He found the Golden Trio in their rooms trying to get Ron's suitcase out the door. Kankuro almost sweat-dropped, but didn't because 1) It's waaaaay to out of character and 2) It'd blow their cover-only japanese can sweat drop.

'Here! Let me help!" came the sound of a familiar voice. It was Naruto.He shoved his way past the bag and into the room where he pushed while all outside pulled. Suddenly, WHAM! Everyone on the 'pull' side got crushed under the suit case while a swirly-eyed Naruto was on top.

"Sigh Get up and get that thing in the...'kar'. We need to get going." Said Kankuro. He didn't know what a car was or how to say it. Hermionie was staring at Kankuro. If he was supposed to be a transfer, wasn't he supposed to know what a car was? Oh well, she'd have time to think about it on the train.

"Ron, what d'you have in here, anyways?" asked Harry.

"My books...I still have tons of studying to do...Curse Snape..." As soon as everyone was in the car and all luggage was in the car, they were ready to roll. Or fly, that is.

"Alright, kids. There might be some turbulance, and you're going to want to chew a piece of gum. It'll keep your ears from popping." All the passengers of the car snagged a piece of gum. Little did they know that it was "Berry Bolts Every Flavored Gum"(sp?).

"AAH! YOU CALL THIS SHIT FOOD?! OH, GOD!" Unfortunately, Kiba'd gotten one of the newest flavors, soapy red hot chili peppers.

"OHMYFUCKINGGODEWW!" Kankuro had gotten Dog Crap, and is now trying to cut off his tongue..

"THAT IS **_NOT_** YOUTHFUL IN THE **_LEAST_**! " Poor Lee, he'd gotten another new blend, Dusty Broccoli Shampoo.

"Oh, Disgusting!" Temari, with her Snot and Cheese.

Gaara just spat his out. So did Shino.

"Mmm! Ramen!" Naruto was one of the lucky ones. No, he was the ONLY lucky one, other than Shikamaru, he was sleeping. Naruto was getting glared at from all sides. But before they could kill Naruto, they heard a screech. A red-faced Neji had ran out of the car and was running in circles-the gum messing with his mind. Poor Neji, pity him. He has gotten the Extrem Chili of Life. We cry for you, Neji. He'd started to cry. Now, he's twitching on the ground. Lee went and dragged him back inside the car, and they took off for 12 Grimmauld Place, and the Order of the Phoenix.

-------Time Skip-------

A few hours later, they'd arrived. They went through the magical doorway and into the house. Many familliar and a few unfamilliar faces were there. These faces for the Shinobi were Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, and Tenten. The unfamiliar ones were, as the wizzards know them, Sirius, Lupin, and Snape. The Shinobis greeted themselves and caught up on what'd happened. This 12 Grimmauld Place needed extra protection, so they sent Sakura's group ahead. Then, the new wizzards introduced themselves. They all went inside, and were horrified.

What will happen? Find out next time on...THE GAARA SHO-what? this isn't the gaara show? Crap. Ehehehe...akward...

EXTRAS

Neji: I hath you.

Me: Why?

Neji: Becauth you made me eath thuh Curry of Life timeth, like twelve thouthand! and now mu tounge hath been burnt to a crithp and i can't talk correktly! Haow are people thuppothed to fear the Hyuuga Prodigy with a burnt thongue?!

Me: You sound like you're from the middle ages.

Lee: Just be glad I didn't get any! Remember the last time?!

Neji: flashback shudder yea, good thing it wathn't you. but i thtill hath you.

Me: Crap. I'm now hated by a male prodigy who's gone female. Are you like gay or sonething?

Neji has left so Sakura can heal his tongue

Me: Yea, don't deny the truth!

Neji is secretly blushing! sssh!

FIN


	5. Chapter 5

Listen people! I have testing coming up. And If I do not get an A on this, I will fail Algebra. I will be updating _much_ more during the summer, and hopefully longer chapters. Do not fret, for I shall update as many times that I am able. Unfortunately, our computer is down, and I'm on my friends right now. I will try my hardest to come up with a story with my very limited spare time.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: WOOT! IM BAK! and I passed my exams! sorry it took so long...I had minor writer's block in the beginning of summer vaca because of the fact that this chappie was almost DONE on my old computer. which had to be disposed of. Oh, and since this was requested, I will be trying to separate this chappie, and the ones in the future, into paragraphs.(I'm...not so good at this, so bear with me...) Oh, and I don't remember if I've said this or not, but this is Order of the phoenix and the naruto gang is in Shippuden form; AKA: Hurricane Chronicles. So, Here we GOOOOO!

Oh, and to Mr. Miyagi, I will try my best. but, I really want to stick with naruhina, kk?

WARNING: If I owned Naruto, then Gaara would rule the world, Shikamaru as his assistant and Naruto would be his pet Kyuubi, Narubi. And HP, ...weeelll...let's just leave that to the other minds...(but nothing perverted, plz!)

"DATTEBAYO" english

_"DATTEBAYO" _japanese

'DATTEBAYO' thinking

The group was horrified in the condition of the house. It looked like a drunk Lee had ran through here after Kyuubi-naruto ripped through it. The new residents looked around, wondering how anyone could live in there. Sakura, noticing that they were horrified by the house's living conditions, leaned over and whispered,

"you should've seen this place before we came here." The whole group shuddered at the thought of the house being any messier. It'd look almost as bad as Naruto's apartment!

"Hello! I'm Sirius, owner of this home! Sorry about the mess...Come right in! Lupin will show you to your living spaces for the next day or so. You'll have to share rooms. You'll be leaving for the train station tomorrow morning." Said Sirius. The group followed Lupin to a bunch of small rooms. Sakura roomed with Ino, Kiba with Shino, Kankuro and Gaara, Temari and Tenten, Lee and Chouji, Naruto and Shikamaru, and Hinata and Neji. They un-packed the essentials, and kept the rest packed. Then, the Shinobi started to scrub, vaccume, and spit-shine their rooms. This action spreaded out to the hallway and then the living room. The house actually felt livable now.

Luckily, they only ran into one Boggart(sp?). It was Shino. It turned into a bottle of Raid, then Insect Repellant. This made him twitch uncontrollably. Snape zapped it with his wand, and Shino kept his cool composure-while twitching.

"Kids! Time for supper!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley. All occupants started to slowly assemble to the dinner table. The shinobi were mostly keeping to themselves on one side of the table as the wizzards were talking amongst themselves. They occasionally shot a question to each other. Ginny once asked why Lee had huge eyebrows and why Gaara looked like the was wearing mascara. Gaara ignored the comment and Lee just started to rant something about Youth. After a few minutes, Ron and Harry started to try and strike conversation with Neji.

"So," Ron started, "what's it like being blind? Do you read braille?"

Sadly, this actually struck a nerve. A vein popped out on Neji's head.

"Oh! Don't you need a cane or a seeing eye-dog or something?"

Temper rising. Vein increasing in size.

Ron now thought it wouldn't hurt to make faces in Neji's face and...well, make some very 'rude' handsigns.

"Would it hurt your feelings if I called you the Blind Mouse?" Ron asked.

"Stop it, Ron. You're probably hurting her feelings! Apologize!" said Harry.

Naruto, who was two seats down from Neji almost cholked on his roll. Struggling to hold in his laugh, he caught Kiba's attention, who was seated in the middle of the two. He wasn't paying much attention to the three. He was feeding Akamaru. Naruto clued him in on the recent events, giggling. Neji's vein was almost the size of Konoha by now.

Oops. Neji lost it. He punched Ron and Harry and kicked Naruto, and Kiba. Before anything else could happen, Lee and Tenten were restraining the Hyuuga prodigy. He was so mad, his hair caught on fire making him look like Satin, scarier than Itachi. But, that was no accident. Naruto stuck an exploding tag on his shirt. It was now mass mayhem, each responsible member of the teams trying to restrain each of the trouble makers. Neji elbowed Lee, who fell back into Neji, who tripped and his face landed right in the middle of Tenten's shirt. She squealed a high-pitched squeal. Whil yelling, "PERVERT!" and "BASTARD!", she took the bowl of mashed potatoes and made them land straight into Neji's face, then added gravy and a carrot for a nose. As she was about to do more damage to the Hyuuga with a massive nosebleed (not just because of the beatings, but they definitely didn't help.), He fell to the ground from massive bloodloss and one too many blows to the head, Making Tenten's flying bowl of potato salad hit Temari.

"KANKURO!" she screamed. She then took her plate of food and stuffed it down Kankuro's shirt. And, lemme tell ya, the food was H.O.T.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOOOOOOOOOOT!" He

screamed, jumping up and landing on the twin's plates, only making the burning worse. But now the twins were covered in searing hot food, screaming. Hinata was hiding under the table with Sakura, Ino, Hermionie, and Ginny. Naruto was caught in the middle. Harry got up and flung the rest of the Sizzling Steak straight into Snape's face. Lupin was trying to settle the rest of them down before Snape landed straight on top of him after running around with his eyes burning out. Sirius couldn't stand up. He was laughing too hard. Everyone else was inside the mass mayhem, trying to stop it as Chouji continuously lept up into the air in a desperate attempt to catch the flying food for his growling tummy.

"Stupify!"

Everyone was frozen. The one to cast the spell was Snape. He was _not _happy at _all_.

Apx. 2 hours later...

All the mess from the food fight was cleaned up, as well as off the people. Neji was still simmering in his room, trying to make his hair look normal. It wasn't exactly working...Naruto was in bed, as well as Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, and Shino. and everyone else was nursing their wounds;IE: Kankuro, Temari, Tenten, The Weasley Twins, Snape, Lupin, and Sirius, who had a pot full of leeks chucked at him when Mrs. Weasley found out he was simply laughing at their misfortunes. Gaara was exploring the hallways, and Lee was outside doing his normal after-dinner before-bed training. Kiba was walking Akamaru and the Golden Trio was settling down for bed. Tomorrow was the day that they board the Hogwarts Express, and find out what this wizzarding thing was all about.

THE NEXT DAY:

_'damn these two...'_

"Oi Naruto, Shikamaru! Wake up!" Shouted a very pissed off Gaara. His patience was already shattered into a trillion pieces after last night's 'ordeal' and he'd like to keep what sanity he had left.

"Don't worry, I can handle this." Said Sakura.

She crept up close to his ear. Then, in the smallest voice possible, she whispered something into his ear.

"Free Ramen."

"RAMEN?! WHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHERE?!?!?!?!?!?!" he screamed as he leaped up, running around the room. During this time, he accidentally ran right over Shikamaru. Once. Twice. Three time. He was awake after the first time, but went back to sleep each time until the third time where he grabbed Naruto and yelled at him for waking him up.

"Done." said Sakura.

Gaara was amazed by the chain-reaction. _'She can really handle people! I'm glad I didn't have to sleep or be woken up by her. I don't know what she'd've done!'_ That was one plus of Insomnia from a Bijuu. You won't have to face the wrath of Sakura.

"Gaara, why don't you come out so they can get dressed?" Sakura stated from the hallway.

Everyone else was up and eating breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was able to fix Neji's hair by using her wand, which he was very grateful for. They actually had a peaceful breakfast. Thankfully, not as hectic as last night's meal. But...something was missing...Neji could tell...So could almost everyone else.

'"Tenten and Temari!" they all shouted in unsion(sp? If wrong, like all at the same time.)

"Someone has to wake them up."

"Nose Goes!" shouted Lee, putting his index finger up to his nose(1).

"Nose Goes." said Shino, with his finger on his nose.

"Nose Goes!" shouted Kiba, finger on nose.

"Nose Goes!" shouted Naruto, finger on nose.

"Nose Goes!" shouted Sakura, finger on nose.

"A-ano...N-nose G-goes..." stuttered Hinata. gently putting her finger to her nose.

"Nose Goes..."stated Gaara, finger just barely on his nose.

"Nose Goes!" shouted Ino, finger on nose.

"Nose Goes!" shouted Chouji, finger on nose.

"Nose Goes." said Shikamaru, whole hand slumped over his whole face, but finger still touching.

As the wizzards stared at the ninja looking confused, Kankuro and Neji finally came-to, and figured out what was going on.

"Oh, CRAP! Nose Goes!"Nose Goes! Nose Goes! Nose Goes! Nose Goes! NOSE GOES!!!!!" shouted Neji and Kankuro at the same time. But sadly, it was too late. They both got a pen and paper out and wrote their wills, just in case. Neji gave his to Hinata, and Kankuro gave his to Gaara.

They walked up the stairs and approached the door.

Tha-thump.

Tha-thump.

Tha-thump.

Tha-thump.

Tha-thump.

Tha-thump.

"Well, here goes everything..." Kankuro said as they arrived in front of the girl's door.

"I wish I could say it was nice knowing you."

They both reached for the doorhandle.

The hinges creaked as the door slid open.

Both girls were sound asleep still. The two boys plotted a way to wake them up.

"Yell?" suggested Kankuro.

"Bang pots and pans?" Neji suggested.

"HELL NO! Temari will take them and hit you with them!" stated Kankuro.

"Shake their shoulder?" suggested Kankuro.

"No. Tenten will litterally kill you. She sleeps with kunai in her hands."

"Well, that only leaves..."

"No...!You don't mean!"

"Yes. The Wet Willy."

Da-dum.

Both Neji and Kankuro stuck their finger into their mouth.

Tha-thump.

They were starting to regret this.

Da-dum.

Neji looks down the hall to see that Sakura and Ino were ready for the worst. The two medic-nins ready to clean up any blood that spilled.

Tha-thump.

The two walked in. Neji taking Tenten and Kankuro taking Temari.

Da-dum.

Neji's finger was almost inside Tenten's ear. He could hear her breathing. He was hoping that he'd live through this.

Tha-thump.

"On three. OK?"

Da-dum.

"I guess"

Tha-thump.

"1..."

Da-dum.

"2..."

Tha-thump.

"3!"

Beeeeeep. Flat line. Neji squished his wet finger into Tenten's ear her bloodcurling scream could be heard for miles.

As Kankuro jabbed his wet finger into his sister's ear, he knew he'd made a big mistake. Her scream broke glass.

'RUN, KANKURO! RUN!!!!!!!" Neji screamed as he saw the weapons specialist set off one of the traps set up in the room. Shuriken came flying from all directions as Temari got her fan out and blew them outta the room. Then, Tenten came racing up to the two boys with her DeathBlades(made up. space intentionally left out).

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the boys screamed.

Suddenly, the weapons fell to the floor. Tenten's glare would scare Gaara into peeing his pants and would make Sasuke-teme kringe under her evil glare. It was like going up to the devil himself and telling him to go fuck off. Not a good idea.

"T-tenten-sama... T-temari-s-sama...I-it's t-t-time to get u-up..." stuttered Neji.

"PERVERTS!" the two girls yelled in unsion.

After giving their wake-up-call deliverers a big chunk of their minds, the two pmsingbadmorningdonteverwakemup girls were ready, the group set out to go to the train station. (incase I forgot to mention, they all had their trunks with them this whole time...)

The very many cars that were filled with either people or luggage flew across the sky towards the Hogwarts Express.

15 Minutes Later...

"Well, this is it! Platform 9 3/4, ready to take us to Hogwarts!" Said a very excited Hermionie. It had been all summer long that she had to wait to check more books out from the library. She was very excited.

"Is she always so...happy?" asked Naruto to no one in particular.

"Only during the beginning of the year. She's always itching to read a new book..."

"Oh...I see..." said Naruto, obviously even more confused than before._ 'how can anyone like books so much?!' _

"Umm...Guys? Where's the platform?" Ino asked.

"Well, there's nine..." stated Kiba.

"And there's ten." said Gaara.

"But no nine and three-?!" Ino stopped her sentence when she saw the crazy wizzard Harry try to run face-first, with all his luggage straight into the wall between nine and ten.

"No! Stop! You'll get hurt!" Sakura said, noticing this as well.

But crazy-boy simply vanished.

"Wait! There's an illusion casted in the middle! it's actually a portal!" said Neji, activating his Byakugan.

The ninjas 'ooh'ed and 'aaah'ed at the wizzard's cleverness by using illusionary techniques.

After all the shinobi went through, they laid their eyes on their first train station. and a blonde-haired boy laid his eyes on his new crush.

What will their reaction be? Will Malfoy fall in love? or will Naruto and Neji beat into a bloddy pulp? JUST WAIT A DAMN DAY OR SO! Well, that's the end! I know that it's not as long as I wanted it to be, but still...at least I didn't forget.

1) It's from It's a way of determining who has to do a task, such as close a door or turn off a light after everyone is seated. To call 'nose goes', you simply place your index finger on your nose, and say "nose goes". The last person to call 'nose goes' has to do the task.

EXTRAS!

This one features Kakashi and Jiriya in a random normal person High School.

Jiriya: Now, look at that fine little lady there! Perfect for my research!

Kakashi: Yes, Jiriya-sama! A perfect specimine, indeed!

Jiriya: Now, I'll go over and ask her if she'd like to come over and let me do some research on her.

Kakashi: Should I watch?

Jiriya: Yea, try to get a new pickup line or two.

Kakashi: OK!

Jiriya: Hey, sweetie! wanna come ovet to my plaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!

Gay Kid turns around(we'll call him Chuck)

Chuck:...smile

Chuck glomps Jiriya

Jiriya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GETIMOFFMEGETIMOFFMEGETIMOFFMEGETIMOFFMEGETIMOFFMEGETIMOFFMEGETIMOFFMEGETIMOFFMEGETIMOFFMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kakashi: Ano...Jiriya? That kid's a GAY.

Jiriya: THAT'S IT! I'M DONE PEEKING!!! DONE! ICHA ICHA PARADIESE IS NO MORE!

Kakashi: gasp

Kakashi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You will pay, Chuck!

Kakashi used sharingan to use copied jutsu

copyright police show up

police man no.1: Kakashi Hatake?

Kakashi: Yes?

police man no.2: You're under arrest for using a copyrighted jutsu. Your trial is tomorrw morning at 1:00 sharp.

1:01 Sharp

Judge: GUILTY! 23 years in prison!

Kakashi: NOOOOO!

Kakashi wakes up

Kakashi: Ah, it was all just a dream...

Judge Chuck: Was it?

Kakashi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Judge Chuck starts to burn Icha Icha Paradise as Jiriya becomes a respesced member of society.

Kakashi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO shoots self; process repeats.

in the real world

Itachi: Hehehe, Tsukuyomi works every time.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N WOOT! Ch. 7 is UP! So far, I haven't gotten any complaints on how I've done paragraphs, so I'm going to suspect that i've done it correctly. Thank you all for reviewing! and I forgot to thank a few ppl that warned me of my mistake when this story said 'complete.' I thought it ment I'd finished the chapter... So, thank you to JadeStoneTheYounger, WhiteBlack, and anyone else I missed. Thank you! ...I'll shut up now...

Disclaimer:

Naruto: gaaraisMINE123

Sakura: Does

Shikamaru: _yawn _not...

Ino: Own

Chouji: Naruto

Lee: OR!

Neji: Harry Potter.

Tenten: The

Kiba & Akamaru: privledge

Hinata: Of

Shino: Owning

Kankuro: These

Temari: Goes

Gaara: To

Ron:Masashi Kishimoto

Hermionie: And

Harry: J.K. Rowling-who'd better not kill me in the next book or I'll jinx her!

Neko: She only owns me and the plot. (she's a character from one of my other stories. she's not in this one, though...just the extras)

Train Station: Platform 9 3/4...

"W...Wow!" Naruto studdered. "I've never seen anything so...big!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Ditto." said Kiba. Suddenly, a weird kid with a bunch of balls that resembled the Uchiha clan Sign came up to Kiba.

"A Ditto?! REALLY?!?!?! Can I trade you a Lv. 99 Blazekin for it?!?!?! O-or-" He was dragged away, leaving Kiba in a daze, and a big crowd around them.

"Let's go." Said Neji.

They borded the train and tried to find a compartment. The Shinobi basically split up into teams. Naruto and Sakura sat with the golden trio, and the rest all sat near them.

"Oi, Hinata!" Said Naruto, trying to get the shy girl's attention.

"A-ano...Hai, Naruto-kun?" Hinata's face was beet-red.

"Why don't you come sit in here?"

Back to the front of the train...

An odd blonde kid was trying to find a compartment with his two henchmen at his heels. It was none other than Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle(sp?). He was travelling in the direction of the Shinobi, who were in the third car.

A few minutes later, he accidentally bumped into a blind girl crossing over to a different compartment than the one she was already in. Draco found something...nice about her. He blushed.

"U-um...Sorry, m'am."

She said nothing. Only nodded her head as she got pulled into the compartment. Any othr girl Draco would've sweettalked to come and sit with him. But this girl was different...Very different... As they walked on in search for a seat, Draco's blush got deeper and deeper and deeper until the sweets cart had to douse him with water, making Crabbe and Goyle crack up.

Back to our Shinobi friends...

Naruto pulled Hinata into the compartment and started asking her if she was hurt. Naruto and Hinata were almost to the point of going out, so they're very 'tight.'

"Hai, Naruto-kun...I-i'm okay, r-really!" She stuttered, hiding the red mark on her leg from where she fell.

The rest of the train ride went along pretty normal. Most of the Shinobi slept the whole way (except Gaara) while some were trying desperately to catch their chocolate frogs. These would be Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Gaara.

(I'm sorry, but I'm too tired and lazy at the moment of 12:22 to type the whole 'first years go this way' thing. dwi or don't. I'm just really tired and grumpy...)

Sorting Ceremony

(just imagine Dumbledore's speech. I don't remember it. sry.)

The sorting started. Behind the door stood the ninja of Konoha, waiting to be sorted as special guests from another school.

"You're after this kid." The old lady said, pointing at Naruto. He nodded.

look, im sorry...im too tired to type nymore...i think im gonna pass out...my next chappie will be longer. Promise.

gomen nasai!

Extras

this one isn't as good as my other ones...

Naruto: Well, That's all folks!

Kiba: What?! No ending song?!

Neko: Here's a song for you!

backstreet boys, Bye, Bye, Bye starts playin

Kiba: GAAAAHHH! IT BURNS!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Sorry for the uber-long update, pplz! Gomen-nasai! I have to learn how to play the tuba by the 15th of this month, and i've been dedicating most of my time to that. I'm gonna try my hardest to make this the longest chappie yet! oh and btw, my bday was the 13th! i'm gonna finally get my permit! WOOT!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it'd be more of a comedy, the char.'s would be crappily drawn, and me and my friends would be the main characters. Same for HP, except for the drawing part. anyway, i don't on anything in this but the potline and some original and inside jokes.

_**'boo' **_**-sorting hat/demon/inner self/ thinking**

**"Boo" -regular speak**

_**"Boo"**_** -japanese speak**

**(boo) -author's notes**

Sorting Ceremony:

It was finally Naruto's turn. Actually, it was finally the ninjas turns in general! And, they were in no particular order, so they just sorta looked like a blob of first years, if it weren't for their height and all.

"This year, we will have visitors from another school in Japan called The Kege School of Witchcraft and Wizzardry visiting us. They will also be sorted and will be in Houses."

"...Narato Uxzamuki...?" (the way my mom pronounces his name. She's...odd...) Naruto looked up at what he thought was something similar to his name, though it was a little...off...

Either way, he got up and headed over to the stool. The wizzards and witches were staring at him and his odd headband, muttering something about muggle shows.(Naruto is still a tv show in the real world.) He sat on the stool.

_'hmm...a very intriguing mind you have, young one. You have seen death, loneliness, pain, and so many other things that a young man your age should never have to see.' _

Naruto was gripping the seat with one hand, the other near his kunai pouch, which was hidden under his robe.

_'back off, crazy hat. this kid's my vessel.i control his mind. just put 'im in gryffindor.'_ Said Kyuubi form the depths of Naruto's concience.

_'fine.'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"the hat shouted.

Naruto, startled by the hat's random shout, went and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Mr. Sabakyu...?" Said Professor McGonagal(sp?). _"Pronounced wrong, but still not a bad idea(1)" _

Gaara walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head._ "hmm...before looking into your mind, i would have put you in Slytherin. but the rest of your mind is very kind to the people you love and care about...also high in power..."_

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Gaara went to the seat next to Naruto and crossed his arms, awaiting the next sorting.

"Next is... Hienata Hyuugyua...?" _"what's with all these weird, foreign names, i wonder...they have a ring to them that you can tell there's something different...almost like any one of these kids could kill you at any moment if they wanted to..."_

Slytherin Table

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were making fun of all the new students. That was, until the pale, blind girl that Malfoy bumped into on the train came uo to the stool. As she sat down, her long, purple hair reached down to her waist, and her eyes were so easy to get lost in. And-wait...Some guy was following her onto the stage. He had the same eyes as her, and he was acting as if he was her protector. Malfoy suddenly felt enraged. HE would be the fallen-angel's protector. Not. Him. He stood up and drew his wand.

"Malfoy? What are you doing?! Sit down and put your wand away!" said Crabbe.

"See that girl right there?"

"Yea, what about her?"

"OK, see the gremlin next to her, following her around like a protector?"

"Yea, so?"

"That girl will be mine."

"But...Malfoy! She's officially a-"

"A what?! She's perfect!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Malfoy went white. Whiter than a white cloud. So white that Shikamaru coulda hung him from the ceiling and watched him like a cloud!

Back With the Shinobi

"Ne, ne, why are we all being sorted mainly into this house?! All of us are in this now. They just put Shikamaru in, too! What's up with that?!" stated Naruto

"I guess this one was the most vacant." said Kiba. "I'm just happy they allow pets!"

"I think they all do." said Tenten.

"So?! You don't know everything!"

"She knows more than you!" said Chouji.

"Hey." Said Shikamaru, joining the conversation.

"Hey." They all said in unsion(sp?).

Golden Trio(4 seats away from shinobi)

"Man! Those new kids are really popular! Who would've known that we've been hanging out with the new populars of Hogwarts all this time!" stated Ron.

"Well, it is quite odd how they've all been sorted into Gryffindor. It is true that the numbers of students sorted into Gryffindor have dropped significantly, but this is too much!"

"You've got a point Hermionie. So do you, Ron. Let's go sit with them. It wouldn't hurt."

"Ok."

Shinobi

At one point, Dumbledore had said "Begin The Feast!" so now, there's food.

"Oye, iht's Harry, Ron an' Hurmyonee! Wazzup guys?" said a Naruto whose face was stuffed with one of his new favorite treats, Pumpkin Pie.

"Hey guys." said Hermionie.

"Look out, Slimeball Jr. at 4:35-ish." said Ron.

"Well, if it isn't Weasle, Muddy, Pothead, and their little entorauge(sp?) of mudbloods." He walked over to Hinata and took her hand. "Except for you." Suddenly, Neji and Naruto each had a kunai at Draco's throat and had a hold of Draco's arm. (i think i'm gonna start calling Naruto and Neji the 'N' Men. _N_eji, _N_aruto. lol.)

"Stay away from Hinata." they both said flat-out. Neji for the fact that he was still Hinata's protector and Naruto because he was about to ask her to be his girlfriend. And in their eyes, he was doomed.

I'm gonna have to end it here... Gomen-nasai for the long wait...i know, i really suck for this...i'm not used to writing pairings, and i've been having computer troubles...in all, i can't express how sorry i am...

EXTRAS! W00T!

Ok, this one i had from my account on Quizilla. it's a bit long, and i edited it for extra funniness.

Me: Okay! Here we are with Team 7 from Konoha!

Naruto: Hi!

Sakura: Hello

Sasuke: ...

Me: And here with them is their sensei, Kakashi!

Kakashi: Shut up! I'm trying to red my book!

Me: Okay...Continuing! Also here are some of their best friends! Starting with...Orochimaru!

Naruto: I'm gonna kill you!

Me: Hey! Hey! hey! I thought you guys were best friends just like...

Inner Sakura: She's gonna say 'sakura and sasuke' I just know it!

Me: Ino!

Sakura: what are you doing here?!

Ino: Hey, I'm not gonna leave you and Sasuke alone! He's mine!

Me: Well, next up was Itachi, but...  
Sasuke: I'M GONNA KILL JOO!!!!!

Me: Hold up! There are more people waiting to be introduced!

Zatch: Is this Studio 1-D?

Me: Down the hall. Inuyasha can take you there.

Zatch: Thanks!

Inuyasha:Let's go, kid.

Zatch: Hey! I'm not a kid! I might be short, but I'm meant to be like this! Unlike Ed...

Ed: I'M GONNA KILL U ALL!!! I'M NOT A SHORT LITTLE CHIBI! I'M NOT! I'M NOT! I'M NOT!

Me: Uh...I guess Zabusa should just stay behind scenes, right?

Zabusa: Wrong-o! and look! I even brought a couple of friends!

Me: Oh, well...Let's see here...There's Crocodile...and a Homunculus...and a Rat demon...and...ya know what? I'm just gonna ge outta here befor-

Naruto: Hey, Luffy! What's up?  
Luffy: Nothing, you?

Naruto: I'm alright...Hey, do you or your crew know any of these guys?

Luffy: Yea! That's Crocodile!

Inuyasha: Uh-oh. A demon. I'd better take care of this...

Al: Brother, isn't that our Homunculus?

Ed: I think so, but...I'm not sure...

Me: It's a war! Who said this was a good idea?! Alchemists, Ninjas and Demon Slayers, oh my!

Hikaru: Is this where the Go tournament is?

Ichigo: I don't think so. All I know is that I'm 15 minutes early for an interview with gaaraisMINE123. Oh, and you do know you have a soul standing next to you, right?

Hikaru: How'd you know about Sai!

Ichigo: I just do.

Rukia: Is this typical...?

Mew Ichigo: I don't think so...

Aang: Ummm...i think i got the wrong room.

Ed: bumps into Ichigo Sorry. IM GONNA KILL U!

Ichigo: Watch where ur goin g shortie!

Al: Brother, the Homunculus!

Kyo: Zakir!

Naruto: HAHA! MISSED!

Orochimaru: Sasuke...I will have you...

Sasuke: Itachi...I will kill you...

Itachi?

(safe in the Konoha Library)

Folgore: Man! That was a-fun!

Sesshomaru: Yes. It was actually quite amusing to send enemies of everyone to piss everyone off.

Leader-senpai: Yes...we shold do this more often...


	9. INFO!

I will not be updating on my HPxNaruto Fic for a while due to the fact that I'm reading the LAST FUCKING BOOK!

Naruto:...

Ehehe...gomen...

Kiba: It'll be at least 2 weeks.

Sakura: Hey...Where's Hermionie?

She's in the book, stoopid!

Oh, and i might add some slight, slight, SLIGHT yaoi. I'm gonna have y'all spin the bottle and use my fave pairings. and that's about it. just an unlucky game of spin the bottle. they'll probably be:

narusasu, gaalee, nejishika, kibakank, harrydraco, and Chouj's straight. kibakank, harrydraco and nejishika are crack pairings, kk? i just don't want them 2b strait.now, i gotta run. i'm about to get murdered by some angry shinobi.


	10. Chapter 10

please don't kill me! i'm SOOOOO sorry! i could make up a ton of excuses, but instead, i'm gonna start the new chapter ASAP. shoot me, stab me, avada kedavra me. i deserve it all.

new chapter begins...NOW!

last time

"Well, if it isn't Weasle, Muddy, Pothead, and their little entorauge(sp?) of mudbloods." He walked over to Hinata and took her hand. "Except for you." Suddenly, Neji and Naruto each had a kunai at Draco's throat and had a hold of Draco's arm. (i think i'm gonna start calling Naruto and Neji the 'N' Men. Neji, Naruto. lol.)

"Stay away from Hinata." they both said flat-out. Neji for the fact that he was still Hinata's protector and Naruto because he was about to ask her to be his girlfriend. And in their eyes, he was doomed.

NOW!

Naruto and Neji got up and surrounded Malfoy. "H-hey, what's the big idea?" Draco stuttered out. "I'm not gonna hurt her of anything!" He tried to break free, but failed. "Come near my cousin"  
"Or my Hinata-chan"  
"Again, and we will show you no mercy." Neji glared at Draco with an all-too serious face. Draco looked into his cold, unwavering eyes and let out a high-pitched scream of terror. Neji and Naruto let him go and watched him scramble back to the Slytherin table. "Poor guy." Tenten said. "Yea." Sakura ageed. "Hinata-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto asked the pale-eyed girl sitting in front of him. "Y-Yes, Naruto-k-k-kun...T-thanks to y-you and N-neji-niisan." She smiled at the two of them. "Good."they said in unsion. "Listen Hinata-chan, if he bothers you again, tell me and I'll kick his ass." Naruto said seriously to Hinata, whose face just went redder than rudolph's nose. "Hey! Are you boys going to finish eating or what?!" Kankuro shouted at tthe Konoha shinobi. The two boys sat down and finished eating while talking amongst their friends. Suddenly, Dumbledroe's voice was heard over all the noise of the Great Hall. "Okay, Students. You may now follow your Prefects to your Common Rooms. Be nice!" He stepped down and walked away.

GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM

"So..." Ron looked around at all the Shinobi and his friends. They were all gathered around the fireplace in the commonroom. Sakura and Ino were glaring at eachother and looking ready to kill the other while Shikamaru slept by the fire. Kiba was playing with Akamaru and Chouji was tasting Fred and George's new 'candies'. Harry was having an intriguing 'conversation' with Lee, who was ranting over Youth. Gaara was sitting in a corner, secretly writing a message back to the Sand Village. And Naruto had disappeared. "I get the feeling we're being ignored..." Hermionie said to Ron. "Hey, that just means some more alone time, eh?" he smirked and scooted closer to Hermionie, Hermionie doing the same. They sat there, holding hands. A few minutes later, Naruto came back in and whispered something into Sakura's ear. She then told Ino who told Shika who told...All the way until all the shinobi got the message. An attack on the castle was discovered. Not only that, but it was to be held tonight. The shinobi were now on high-alert. LATER "Why are you guys so tense?" Harry asked as he tapped Naruto on the shoulder. The normally happy and hyper Naruto did not turn. Instead, he lunged at the window and chucked a hidden Kunai out of it. A ninja suddenly appeared and fell from the window ledge, his throat slit by the Kunai.  
"Shit. Shikamaru!" "THE HELL?!" Harry yelled, waking up Ron and Hermionie in the process. The two jumped apart and ran to the crowd surrounding the window. Other Gryffindors were starting to come out of the dorms and see what was up. "Kankuro! Sakura! Get the students into the dorms and keep them safe!" Shikamaru yelled. "Shino! Could you two use your bugs to keep watch around the halls of the castle? We nee dto be ready for anything, so Neji, Gaara and Kiba, go guard the other Common Room. Ino and Lee, go keep watch in the Great Hall! The rest of you, stay here! Go ahead and let down your Henge. It's hard to fight in these robes, so get into your normal outfits. Now!" There were a whole bunch of 'poof's and smoke and a room true Shinobi came out. They all ran to their respective posts and took protective stances. "Hinata! Can you see anything with your Byakuyan?" Shikamaru looked at the Hyuuga Heiress who activated her Byakuyan and looked around. "Y-yes. An army of Sound N-nin and Wizzard-ds are headed t-this w-way." She pointed in their direction. Naruto then tapped Shika on the shoulder. "Ano...Shikamaru...? Those three just saw everything...I think the secret's out. Again." He pointed to Ron, Harry, and Hermionie, who were staring in shock. "Uh...Oops?" Chouji scratched the back of his head. "Great." Gaara just rolled his eyes. "No point in hiding it now." He said as he stood up and changed with a poof, his gourd now neatly place on his back again. The Wizzards were scared stiff. Not only did they just see one of their best friends kill someone, but watched him and all the rest of them turn into oddly-dressed people. "THE BLOODY HELL?!" Ron and his brothers shouted. Hermionie stared at them. "Hey!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a copy of "Japan: A History". She flipped to a certain page and glanced back at Naruto's forehead protector. It had the same symbol as in the book. "I know what you guys are! You're ninjas, aren't you?" The group nodded as a shuriken imbedded itself in the wall next to Ron. Hermionie held her book to her face and screamed, making everyone else jump. "C'omn, guys! Let's move! Naruto, contact Kakashi!" Shikamaru was about to jump out of the window until he felt something pull on his Chunnin vest. "We want to help." Harry said, holding onto the vest. Shikamaru sighed. "Okay." He grabbed Harry around the waist and jumped ot of the four-story window. Naruto grabbed Ron and Hinata got Hermionie while Chouji grabed both Fred and George. Tenten and Temari soon followed. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" the five of them screamed. Suddenly, the falling sensation suddenly stopped and the running sensation began. ron opened his eyes to see that they were running on the wall of the castle. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD WE'RE GONNA RUN INTO THE GROUND! ARE YOU BLODDY CRAZY?!" he screamed. Harry was just repeatedly creaming "HOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHIT!!" And Hermionie just plain screamed. Tenten sweat-dropped.

They soon landed on the ground and the shinobi dropped their wizzards and stared in awe. When Ron stood up. stood by Harry and just said "Holy. Fucking. Shit." Because, standing before them, was an army of at least 1,000 strong. "We're in trouble." Hermionie said. No, Hermionie,' Naruto interrupted, "we're in deep shit."

END CHAPTER!

me- kays! i'm back naru: FINA-FUCKING-LY! me-yea, yea, yea.  
me: Merry Christmas everyone! i'm SO sorry about the delay. If I start to slack off again, please alert me. I tend to lose track of time. Sometimes, i need a wakeup call. thank-yuo craziness101 for the very-needed slap in the face! Gaara: gaaraisMINE123 does not own Naruto of Harry Potter. Hitsugaya: and i'm here...why?  
matsumoto: I dunno!  
ichimaru: i will eat your heart runs naruto & hp characters: WTF?!

EXTRAS! mmkay. this isn't one of my greatest 'extras'. i'm in need of new people for my RPG. and who better than my well-respected readers? this is the beginning...sorta...and i'll post the link at the bottom please check it out! Merry Christmas!

Ugh. Sitting in this car again. It's been 5 years since I came to this world. All of my training in this world will amount to nothing if I can't get back to Konoha. This stupid host family has done nothing but torture me. I'm getting sick of this. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Amaya Akarui, Chunnin from Konoha, now 15. If I wasn't trapped here, I could get back home and live a normal Shinobi life. My powers wouldn't need to be hidden anymore. It's not like my host family knows about my powers or anything. One more complaint out of them, and I'm gonna bust. I was in the middle of having a conversation with my 'Dad'. He wasn't in the best of moods. Not like I care. His hits are like a piece of paper. Flimsy and painless. So, I corrected him on what he'd just said. He'd basically repeated my last scentence and used it as his own idea. He wen off on me and tried to ruin my night, where I was meeting wit hanother transfer Chunnin who is trapped here, too. That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed. I ripped off the wrist bands that my 'Mom' hated so muct, releasing all of my once hidden Chakra. "I can't STAND living in this world anymore." I broke the car window next to me and jumped out, mking my 'dad' try and stop the car. In the air, I did a few hand signs and summoned my normal Shinobi outfit, headband and all. My 'parents' got out of the car and ran over to me, awestruck. "J-Jessica!" That's what they call me. " What wer eyou thinking?! You could've died!" I started laughing at that. I've been in many different life-threatening situations than that. "Baka. You actually think that a jump like that could have killed me? I'm a Shinobi! I can run faster than that!" I shouted. "Here we go again. How many times must we tell you? That's a TV show!" My 'Dad' shouted. "Think what you like. I know what I know. You are nothing to me but jail-keepers." I stared at them with a blood-thirsty smile. "Honey, calm down. Call an ambulance. She must've hit her head." My 'mom' told my 'dad', who was dialing 911. I quickly withdrew a kunai and threw it at his phone. It hit square-on. "Wow, guess my aim hasn't gotten any worse. That's a good thing. We don't need your Law-Inforcement involved in this." I turned away. "Look, I'm leaving. Try and follow me, and I'll kill you without hesitation. I'm going back where I belong with my own people." I turned and started to go towards the forest. "Jessica Lynn!" Oh, great. Now he's using the full name? Guess I won't be able to just walk away after all. My 'father' started to come towards me. He grabbed me by the wrist and stated, "You're not going anywhere but home." I glared at him. "I'll give you about five seconds to let go of my wrist." I whispered. He didn't let up. "Hn. Fine, your funeral. The Meeting of Worlds will show themselves soon." With that, I concentrated my chakra into my wrist and pushed my host father away, then ran into the forest behind my house.

http://amayaakarui. 


	11. Naruto meets Harry Potter Ch 11

Prologue ...They soon landed on the ground and the shinobi dropped their wizzards and stared in awe. When Ron stood up. stood by Harry and just said "Holy. Fucking. Shit." Because, standing before them, was an army of at least 1,000 strong. "We're in trouble." Hermionie said. No, Hermionie,' Naruto interrupted, "we're in deep shit."

Naruto Meets Harry Potter 10! :D

Itachi clung to the Gryffindoor common room wall, watching the wizzards that were helplessly trapped in his genjutsu. He put his hand up to his ear and went to activate his headset. "Voldemort-san, The Boy and his friends are under my power. Shall I proceed?" There was static, then a voice rang from the other end. "Yes. Stick to the plan. I want that boy alive. His life is mine to take." "Hai." Itachi made his wrist ftwitch slightly to the right. Suddenly, Ron drew his wand and took aim at Hermionie.  
"Hey! You nasty Death Eater! Let go of Hermionie!" Ron yelled at a now battle-ready Hermionie, who thought Ron was a Death Eater and just said, 'Give up, or your friend gets it'  
"Never! Expelliarmus!" Ron shifted out of the way and shot another spell. Soon, the two were at eachother's throats as Harry was having a nice coinversation with himself, unaware of his two friends killing each other behind his very back. Up in the common room, another Akatsuki member had appeared there to greet the real shinobi. "Who are you?" Naruto made a glare at the newcomer. "I am Sasori of the Red Sand." "Why the hell are you here?!" Kiba growled. "I am here to assure our client's victory. If you stand in my way, I will not hesitate to kill you." His expression never changing.  
Naruto withdrew a Kunai. "Well, we're also protecting our client. We will not back down, either!" Shikamaru made his hand-sign for the kage-mane jutsu his clan was oh-so famous for. "Get ready"  
"Hah. That pathetic jutsu? I've dealt with it bef"  
"Now!" Sasori was caught off-guard by two shadow-clones grabbing him from behind. Shikamaru smirked and took his hands apart.  
"Never underestimate a Leaf Village Shinobi." Sasori stared icily back at the chunnin of Konoha, and twitched his hand. Naruto's two clones, who were helping him form the Rasengan, disappeared, leaving two puppets in their place. "Behold, my style of art which lives forever. Puppets." Sasori stood up and jerked his arms up and sprawled his fingers out. "Heh." Shikamaru suddenly made a glance behind him. 'Straoge...I thought someone chuckled behind me...' The puppets suddenly sprang into life and leapt at Gaara and Kankuro. Gaara used his sand to shield the puppet attacks as Kankuro got his scrolls out to fight back. "Guys! Go and help the Wizzards! We can take them!" Kankuro shouted. Without fighting, the others wished them luck and headed out the window. Krow, Karasu, and Kuroari now surrounded Kankuro and were heading towards the puppet master as a distraction. Gaara was calling up massive amounts of sand from outside via the window and sending it after the puppet master, who was quickly enveloped in the sand along with his puppets. "Sabakuky-" "Wow, danna! You got caught that easily?" Gaara, who was about to give the finishing blow, turned around and faced the fireplace. Sitting quietly above the fireplace was a blonde-haired Akatsuki member. Before he could say a word, however, a sharp noise came from behind him as a bomb exploded directly behind him.

Outside, there was mayhem. Ron and Hermionie were trying to kill each other with Harry walking in the way accidentally as he continued his 'conversation' with his friends. As the Ninja arrived on scene, Itachi went to put them under his genjutsu as well. 'it'd be much easier if they all just killed themselves...' he thought. As he looked up, a kunai whizzed passed his head, which he dodged with ease. "Uzumaki Naruto...The holder of the Kyuubi..."Itachi smirked. "Well, at least something will come of this."

aah...FINALLY! i ACTUALLY did it! i think i should get a medal. if i ever dilly-dally this much again, somebody send me a nasty letter telling me to get up and type the next freakin' chapter. i'm a slight procrastinator.

okay, maybe not 'slight', but.  
I tried to fix up the tenses, so tell me how i did!

See? there was a reason for the OC-ness. oh, and I'm taking some advice that i got from a reviewer on fanfition and i'm going to try my best and improve. Until nex time, which will hopefully be sooner, ja ne!

OH! i don't own harry potter or Naruto. if i did, they'd both be yaoi's. 


End file.
